


We still stand strong and we hold our hands [and from here I can see my l'manberg]

by Living_Fast



Series: The War Crimes [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Technoblade, Blood, Brothers, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Family Bonding, Fluff, Growing Up, Hybrid Technoblade, I don't really talk about it, I feel like thats too soon, I mean Phil got his Boys because they're parents where either Killed, Implied to be solid?, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In Tommy's case, In Wilbur's case, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kid Fic, NO BETA WE DID LIKE WOMEN, Or In Techno's case, Other, Paranoia, Past Child Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Self-Worth Issues, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Technoblade angst, Wilbur Soot probably has Anger issues, Wilbur Soot-centric, abandoned, boys crying, but - Freeform, i have no idea what this is, kids being kids, man just has a lot of anger, no beta we die like tubbo, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, that's basically what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: Wilbur sits down next to him, digging his own hands in the dirt, and neither speaks.As if there is nothing outside his dumb cave potato field, nothing outside each other’s company. Like Wilbur doesn’t have plans to make and people to speak to. Like they aren’t fighting a revolution.Like they are a pair of kids again, working the crops around the farm as chores. Instead of a Fallen President and a Forsaken King. They work through the field quietly.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, found family - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Series: The War Crimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000203
Comments: 14
Kudos: 456





	We still stand strong and we hold our hands [and from here I can see my l'manberg]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, this is what I call a problem   
> I have become so Consumed by the AU I am writing as I go that I have Completely no control over what is happening anymore. 
> 
> And I'm not actually complaining.

Wilbur snarled- hands curled into fists. Everything he built, everything he did- gone. Handed off to a Selfish Madman. His Citizenship, revoked- his little brother at odds with him, but in the same boat—techno with short sentences and hardly any spitfire. 

All of them were useless; Techno didn’t even seem to really want to act upon his promise of Anarchy. Dream seemed to be the only person who wanted to even really Help Wilbur, and even then, Wilbur wanted almost nothing to do with him. 

Puffing air out his nose and staring at where Techno was drilling with Tommy at the bottom floor of the cave. No playfulness to it like there used to be, a blank look on Technoblades face, and a purely frustrated one on Tommy’s. 

Not like the skills would ever be used, not with TNT packed under the city. 

\---

Wilbur laughed, pulling Techno along the path- having promised Dad they wouldn’t get into too much trouble. Techno used to drag his hooves and would jump at most any sound. Eyes jumping from one object to another. Now Wilbur’s little brother lets out small grumbles and chases after him. 

He always enjoyed it when his brothers showed they trusted him. 

\---

Techno’s eyes were empty like- never really focused. As if a piece of him was stuck- Wilbur’s anger only rose at the slight. Useless. Tommy sometimes had to pull Techno from Room to Room. Place things in his hands- direct his attention. 

It made his blood boil. This was Tommy’s idea, and Blade didn't even do anything. The most he had done was cause mass panic, made a name for himself. Flashed a deadly axe and stood off in the corner, and said nothing. Some Mad King Phil talked about. 

Wilbur glared at the pair before climbing up the stone stairs to his room. 

\---

The Baby Dad set in his arms stared up at him with wide blue eyes- Tiny hands clutching at Wilbur’s shirt. Dad sat on the couch next to them. 

The baby’s name was Tommy, with a tuft of almost white-blond hair and big blue eyes. Wilbur cast a look at Dad before reaching out carefully to tap the Boy’s tiny button nose. Who giggled softly, and Wilbur could hardly hold back his own laugh. 

A tiny chubby hand reaching out to grab at his brown curls. And Wilbur was in love- This was his little brother. 

He looked at his Dad, who was smiling so wide his sharp K9’s were exposed. 

\---

Wilbur snarled, shoving Tommy- numb anger making his limbs shake. Hands gripping a bottom in his fist. Blue eyes widened in fear. 

_ Fear of what Tommy, I’m your only ally these days. Can only count on me. You should be thanking me, Tommy.  _

\---

Techno wandered around the house like a ghost most of the time, between two or three rooms. Hair hanging around his face, hiding blue eyes from view. Wilbur wasn’t so sure about the Hybrid, sure he was one of Dad’s Hatchlings or something- but that doesn’t mean Wilbur is happy about it. 

He was still slightly unhappy with sharing Dad with Tommy sometimes, but now having to Share both of them? 

The Younger kid didn’t even seem to want to be here half the time anyway- so why was he. While Wilbur liked having someone closer to his age in the house, it wasn’t amazing because the kid hardly even spoke to him. Or anyone for that matter. 

Wilbur watched- waiting.

\---

Techno planted potatoes, sitting in the dirt- his cloak hanging on a peg by the doorway, white shirt smudged with dirt. And Wilbur stumbles for a second, his Brother’s hands digging into the dirt. Hair covering his face. 

Grumbling a noise, Wilbur hasn’t heard since he left home, any anger he held before vanishing; this was his little brother, playing in the dirt.  _ He blinks, and for just a second, he’s smaller; the Hands are tiny—a twitch of the lips when he notices Wilbur.  _

He hangs his trench coat next to the Deep red cloak, which he mutely notices is stained a darker color towards the bottom. Rolling up his shelves before carefully making his way through the small field. 

Ruby eyes glance up at him as small hands shove dirt around, shuffling over to make room. 

Wilbur sits down next to him, digging his own hands in the dirt, and neither speaks. 

As if there is nothing outside his dumb cave potato field, nothing outside each other’s company. Like Wilbur doesn’t have plans to make and people to speak to. Like they aren’t fighting a revolution. 

Like they are a pair of kids again, working the crops around the farm as chores. Instead of a Fallen President and a Forsaken King. They work through the field quietly. 

And the Illusion of peace breaks when Wilbur reaches out to touch Techno’s hand. An unconscious movement, to take his brother’s hand to help him out of the dirt. Techno flinches away from the touch. 

The anger flares up in Wilbur again, a wave of unholy anger- filling his mind with Rage. Is he becoming scared of him like Tommy is? Is he angry at him? For doing all of this? Wilbur steps back, tilting his head up. Catching his reflection in the jewels of Technos crown. 

\---

The house is surprisingly quiet for the afternoon. Maybe Tommy is over at Tubbo’s today, Wouldn’t be the first time. Techno was probably hiding in the Library, tucked over both a worn journal and a textbook, the dork. 

Wilbur decides as his duty as Oldest brother- to bother Techno. 

Tech is curled up asleep in the desk chair, leaning over onto the table, crown knocked to the floor. Wilbur’s ideas are muted at the sight of his sleeping little brother. He reaches out, tapping him on the shoulder. If he does this right- he can get Techno into his room and bed before the other realizes it. 

Blue eyes blink up at him, not a spark of ruby in them- good, that means he might go back to sleep. Wilbur slowly led his little brother from the room, “Come on, shit head, it’s not far.” Techno just blinked slowly at him, not even trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. 

Wilbur practically Bullied his brother into his bed. Techno curled under the covers, having let Wilbur set his crown on the nightstand. A hand curled around his wrist before he could leave. “If you are going to call me a Shithead, the least you could do is keep me company.” 

The smile spread across Wilburs lips made his face hurt before sliding into the bed next to his brother. Starting to take the messy braid out of his hair. “Get some sleep, Dumbass.” 

\---

Wilbur sits at the tallest perch in PogTopia, watching his brothers mill about- Techno with a book in his hands as he walks from room to room, almost refusing to sit down. Tommy was Organizing and moving things around. 

The air was quiet and still almost. 

If he could just ignore the anger pooling under his skin- maybe this wouldn’t be all so bad. Being around both his brothers after a Prolonged time. But Technoblade acted as if he was a ghost of his former self, and Tommy wouldn’t look Wilbur in the eyes. 

Wilbur clenched his fist, standing up abruptly. He has a meeting to get to. 

\---

Techno’s hesitant smile was always something that put anyone in the house in a good mood. So rare, and always given with a dip of his chin. Eyes hiding beneath the curls of his hair.

Tommy tried his hardest to get Techno to share a smile- dumb jokes, stealing Wilbur’s things for the sake of a joke. Messing up in fight practice just for Tech to huff air out of his nose amusedly. 

Anything for a Techno smile. 

Wilbur never really tried to make him smile- Techno mumbled to him in the middle of the night once that smiles were like a gift to him. And he didn’t quite understand why people gave them so much. That people got so caught up in the giving part that it was no longer special. 

He wanted to argue that Smiles weren’t precious, that they expressed joy- and made things brighter. And that some people just liked smiling. Making others smile with their own smile. But then he thinks of Tommy’s bright smile, a real one- after Wilbur ruffles his hair or absently ties his shoes for him despite the fact he’s 8 now. 

Or when Dad gives the big ones- that show off the double rows of teeth he has. Bright and unbroken for hours. The smile that comes from one of them learning something him just being Proud of them. Of Techno being more open, of Tommy for just about anything these days. And when he gives Wilbur that Big grin he sometimes thinks is for only him. 

Wilbur thinks of Techno’s smiles, from just the slight tilt of his lips. To the Wide grins and bubbly giggles. So hard to coax out of him, hard to get him even to laugh. But when they do, it’s something that makes the rest of them happy. 

Maybe Techno is right when he says Smiles are gifts. 

\---

Tommy stands tall, hands clenched around the wood of his crossbow- eyes narrowed. But Wilbur knows by the angle of his feet and the tightness on his shoulders he’s scared. Something nasty curls around Wilbur’s mind, feeling angry at something else. 

At the grip Dream has on his sword, at the TNT piled up in the boxes behind him; something so angry. Not at Schlatt, not at Tommy, not at Techno. But at himself- that’s his little brother. The Little brother Dad brought home from the Bay. With bright white hair and big baby blue eyes. A Wild giggle. 

Dream is speaking, and Tommy is stepping back. 

Wilbur blinks- not quite understanding what he is looking at. 

\---

Tommy liked holding Wilbur’s hand as soon as he could toddle around. He wanted someone's hand, and it was almost always Wilbur’s. And Wilbur didn’t blame him. Dad’s hands were rough and hard to grab at with smaller hands. Normally having to curl a whole hand around a single finger. 

But Tommy’s hand fit into Wilbur’s palm nicely, and he liked it that way. 

This means he knew where his brother was at all times. 

\---

Techno’s name was on the Festival's invitation, and worry flashed through his mind for a split second. Of the Bomb under the ground in Manburg, of Schlatt. And then it’s gone, a new idea in the front of his mind. 

This could work; it could. 

\---

Techno lost control for the first time while they were playing Tag on the front lawn. Wilbur wouldn’t forget the day no matter how hard he tries too. 

Pink hair now just past shoulder-length pulled back in a slight braid, thick curls escaping from the confines of the hair tie. Blue eyes actually on display, and then something had changed. Wilbur and Tommy were throwing mud at each other one second, both screaming at the fact that Tommy was it and didn’t want to be. 

And then Tommy darted for Techno, Techno who was mid-laugh- and then his blue eyes flashed red. A deep blood red. His mouth opened in a terrifying snarl. And Wilbur panics- reaching for Tommy. A fist hits the side of his face, and a hand is clamped around Tommy’s wrist. 

Wilbur doesn’t remember what happens next, really, blinking tears out of his eyes. Dizzy. 

Dad’s there- and Techno is screaming.  Wilbur curls tighter around Tommy, tears streaming down both their cheeks. 

Techno was wrapped in Dad’s grip, yanking at his hair and squealing. Pulling fistfuls of pink hair out, kicking at Dad’s chest. Wilbur wants to reach out and help, but Tommy's relentless sobs. And Dad's soft grumbling stopped him. Dad had this; it was okay- Techno was okay, he was okay, Tommy was okay. 

It wasn’t the last episode of the week, but they grew more violent towards Techno than others. Wilbur won’t forget the scream, though. 

\---

Wilbur watches Techno mill around the citizens of ManBurg, Armor, in place despite the causality of the event. Technoblade was the only one wearing the armor. With his Cloak pulled over the top of it. His helmet wasn’t on, but Wilbur didn’t peg him to be that stupid. 

The Hybrid looked uncomfortable. _A King does never converse with his subjects._

Wilbur watches and waits, eyeing Tommy from the side. Keeping him in his view- waiting for the moment the little traitor makes a run for it. He doesn’t, but when Tubbo’s speech gets interrupted halfway through. And the Kid gets antsy. 

He watches Schlatt call up Techno, Techno, who hasn’t said a single word. There’s a tense look to the Piglin- to the Anarchist. Like he’s waiting for it to all, go wrong. 

Wilbur grabs Tommy by the back of the shirt. Techno’s grip on his Crossbow goes limp. Eyes flashing Blue for just a second. They are yelling at him, pleading with him. 

And then he notices the sluggish movements- the lift, the empty look in his eye—the switch from ruby eyes to blood red. Wilbur’s a little kid again, watching his little brother have a seizure in the middle of their living room. 

The flash of blue, white, and red. Tommy’s fist in his face, and Techno’s deranged laugh. The crowd dead in seconds, blood-red shining beneath Pink curls. Schlatt’s fading body. 

Wilbur loses the Button in panic, Something sick in his mind. 

\---

Wilbur stares down at the 18 on his cake, that the responsibility it brings, and the fear it brings. Wilbur stares down at the 18 on his cake and blinks back tears. 

This is what he’s been waiting for almost his entire life, right? To be an adult, but looking at the cake, and then at Tommy’s face, and Techno’s. He doesn’t want to be 18, not now- not with Techno and Tommy here. 

He doesn’t want to be the oldest for a split second. He wants to be Dad’s dirty crime boy and play in the mud even after he has been told not to. He wants to be 4 and just ignorantly happy. 

Wilbur doesn’t want to grow up. 

\---

Techno’s movements are still sluggish, still slow when he arrives at PogTopia. Eyes still red, and Wilbur realizes the Reason behind the red Cloak.  The edges are dipped in a much deeper red. 

_ Wilbur is proud.  _

Tubbo is tucked behind Tommy, hands curled around his upper arm. And Then Wilbur suggests the Pit, tired of Tommy’s yelling. Tired of Technos lack of response.  Techno stares at him with unwavering Red eyes before turning and leaving. He doesn’t respond to Tommy’s shouts or Wilbur’s laugh. 

There was the mad edge that made up The Revolutionist. 

\---

Techno sat out by the pound, Wilbur kicked a stone. Before sitting next to his brother. He felt his brother hesitate before he leaned over and placed his head on his shoulder. 

Wilbur ruffles his hair. 

Thinking back on Tommy at Home with Dad. Both had told him to get Techno. No one took the news of Wilbur choosing to leave well. 

“I’m not going to be gone long. And I’ll visit.” Techno didn’t even grumble. Didn’t acknowledge he was being spoken too.  Wilbur plowed on. “I’ll come back to get you- both you and Toms… you know that, right?” Techno lifted his head, turning to look at him. 

Blue eyes blank, despite the tear tracks on his cheeks. 

\---

Techno didn’t spend any more time Working on the Potatoes when they were there. No spoken words between any of them, besides a small gruff sorry to Tubbo. 

Snarling on Tommy's part, and then Techno was gone. 

His Fucking little  _ shit  _ of a brother Lost the Anarchist, who doesn’t care who he kills. He’s proven that, and while Wilbur is proud, he’s angry. How do you lose track of a Piglin Hybrid?  One Tommy all but begged him to allow in. 

And then they can’t find him. His rage slims- Tommy’s tear-filled eyes. Wilbur isn’t angry at him, not anymore; he never really was. None of this is Tommy’s fault.  Wilburs mind spun, Months worth of anger Gone- nothing to latch on to. No distaste. Just a missing Brother and a Deep panic. 

Dad’s voice is Soft on the phone. He knows he is angry with him how his tone turns heavy when Wilbur mentions the festival. 

He’s angry at him, and Wilbur can’t help the tears that drip down his cheeks. He could never stand Dad being upset with him.  Wilbur curled in on himself, watching Tommy out of the corner of his eye. He owes him so many apologies, so many. 

_ “Sorry doesn’t fix the broken plate, Wilbur. A bit of Glue and an attempt to correct what you did. And sometimes it doesn’t.”  _

Dad promised to be there in a few hours. And Wilbur stares at Tommy. Before Reaching out slowly for a head-on blond hair to smash into his shoulder. 

Wilbur cried, openly sobs; into his brother's soft hair.

\---

Tommy was almost always a source of Happiness for him growing up. Just getting to watch him grow up. Getting to show him new things. 

Show him the wrong things. Go against Dad’s rules together. 

Wilbur remembers the promise he made to protect him from everything. 

\---

Wilbur stared at the wall, rage twitching under his skin- he didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be even this close to Schlatt. But Tommy’s near tears and completely collapsing in on himself. So Wilbur finally steps up. 

Protect his little brother no matter what form of Danger. 

He meets Schlatt’s eyes with a defiant look- sets his jaw, and shrugs. “You yell at him.” half the room blinks at him, and Wilbur doesn’t elaborate. They don’t need to know  _ why  _ they lost Techno. They only need to help them  _ find  _ his little brother. 

His hands shake when he’s handed a map, at Tommy’s quiet words telling him that they can just back out now. But Wilbur has to face the consequences. He marks PogTopia with a splash of red ink; it felt like signing his own death warrant. 

Wilbur turns from the conversation, staring at the wall. He’s half listening, half holding back tears. He doesn’t deserve even to hold the title President, and he doesn’t deserve to hold the title of Big Brother. 

Tommy grabs at his arm. 

\---

Wilbur peaks at the stranger picking fruit from the stand; he was picky about it. No one ever was. Like he was waiting for just the right apple. Wilbur twitches his head forward, blinking at him. 

Before looking around for his Mum, she was just here- and he got distracted. But she shouldn’t have gone far. She never does. 

\---

Wilbur tucked himself in a corner, picking at his nails. A thick knot stuck in his throat, Tommy laid against his side. The closest his youngest brother has been to him in months now.

He reached up to brush Tommy’s curls away from his face. He noticed for the first time just how hard his hands were shaking, and it made him angry, so angry. Why does he ruin everything he touches?  Dad will be here soon. Dad will help fix this. He said he would. He promised. And for once, Wilbur was holding out hope on that Promise. Tommy looked up at him. They stared at each other for a while. 

“I’m sorry for everything, Toms. I’m so sorry for all of this.” Tommy glanced away from him. Rubbing at his knuckles. “I’m sorry to Wil.” Wilbur draws him into a hug, burying his face into blond hair. Missing the smaller frame of his Other brother tucked between them. Missing Dad’s wings curled around them, the safety of his arms. 

“I miss Dad… I miss when Techno gave out hugs.” Wilbur tightened his hold on his littlest brother; he misses those things too. Misses when they weren't at war, misses when Techno’s smiles were gifts, and not something bone-chilling- an insane smile that used to make Wilbur happy, now it unnerves him. 

At the door was Dream, shoulders hunched. Looking just as bad as Wilbur felt, he was lurking behind. He didn’t move into the room- just staring into the room at them. “I picked something up on the way here. I think you might like.” Dad stood there.

Blond hair, his hat nowhere to be seen. His expression full of worry, the man's wings fluttered slightly. Tommy shot up into a sitting position. Shoving Wilbur’s arms off of him. Rage bubbled in his stomach, in his heart- in his mind. He took a deep breath. Don’t take offense; he’s not scared of you right now. It’s Dad- you would do the same. 

The Two blonds curled around each other in a hug. Dad holds him tightly, whispering words into his hair, and Wilbur feels old and young at the same time. Wishing for the first time in ages, he wasn’t as old and stupid as he is. 

His Dad reaches out a hand, one of his wings opening slightly. “Get over here, Wil.” He bursts into tears, stumbling towards the small piece of family. Dad cups his face with his hand and lets him stand there and cry before pulling him into the hug. With Tommy yanking him in by the shirt.  He misses Techno, hands that would curl hesitantly into Wilbur's jacket pocket and around the hem of Dad’s shirt. 

Wilbur aches with the knowledge that he didn’t protect them good enough- that he failed both himself and each of his brothers. Failed his Dad, failed everyone. 

\---

Wilbur toddles through the crowd, confused about where his Mum went; she never went too far. But he stayed put in one spot for so long, and she never came back. Where did she go? 

A hand softly rested on his shoulder. Green eyes staring down at him, “Hey Buddy. Where’s your Mum?” The voice was soft and soothing. Wilbur blinked as tears curled down his cheeks. 

\---

Wilbur ducked his head as Dad drilled into him, blinking tears out of his eyes for the 100th time today. Shaking heavily, Dad pauses, and Dream enters the room. The rage Wilbur holds towards him renewed in a way that makes him want to rip his skin apart. 

_ How dare this man, how dare he let him do these things. He just wanted to watch him tear down everything He ever built. To finally let Dream win. For his revolution to be for not.  _

A shriek of “Dad!” comes from The main room, and Wilbur’s anger vanishes, Meeting Dad’s eyes before chasing him out of the room. Eret,  _ Fucking traitor,  _ and HBomb dump Techno’s prized armor on the table.  Something deep in Wilbur snarls at the treatment of his brother's things. He reaches for the Breastplate. Running his fingers across it, ignoring all the speaking behind him. Rage boiling under his skin. 

Schlatt comes in after, holding a crown in his hands. And the unbridled rage is back, stuck in his throat, and refuses to leave. Tommy snatches it and clutches it to his chest. And Wilbur snarls at Eret, who goes to grab it. 

The shimmer of The enchantments on Tommy’s sword light up the room. 

\---

Wilbur trips over his own feet, trying to get away from Techno’s swings. He was hot and tired, but Dad had told them that someone had to win today. No ties, no worrying about how heavy a strike was. 

Just between Techno and Wilbur. 

Techno had been playing around at the start until Dad stood from his seat on the porch. Walked down the steps. And completely stopping the fight in its tracks. Dad rearranged their positions before stepping back and staring down at them. 

Wilbur swallowed, and Techno’s expression hardened. 

\---

Wilbur felt rage twist in his bones as he spoke to villagers, rage that seemed to just want an outlet, curled in his bones. He bit his lip. 

Keeping it shoved under his skin, hair falling in his face.  Dad pulled him away from the Village- grip tight on his arm. Face Tight, his anger at Schlatt bubbling under the surface. 

And then Dad straightened up. 

Eyes darting around the trees. 

\---

Wilbur had latched on to Phil. He wasn’t a stranger anymore. He was safe and familiar. He was helping him find Mum, making him safe. 

He let Wilbur hold on to his fingers and let him wander around. Phil eventually took him home when the market died, and there was still no sign of his mother. Phil’s face held a look Wilbur didn’t recognize. 

\---

Dad darted off, leaving Wilbur to stand in the silence of the forest, and stare. How unbecoming of him to be like this. To fall so far down the ladder. To be looking for his brother. To lose track of his brother rather than just make sure both of them were safe all of the time. 

Wilbur clenched his jaw when the group caught up with him, standing in the same place Dad left him. Feeling all like he faintly remembers at 4, when his Mother left him standing in the middle of a busy market for the last time. 

It wasn’t hard for him to become angry; it never was. But now it was like Rage was the only emotion left in him. 

Wilbur glared at Schlatt. Ignoring the looks he was getting. None of this was any of their Damn business; none of them even wanted to be here for the reason of finding Techno, more to make sure he doesn’t attempt to bring the entire city crashing down on itself. 

His blood runs cold at the shout of “Techno!” 

\---

Wilbur watches the boy Dad brought home, watches the ears on his head- and the blue of his eyes. Tommy, never one to be afraid of nothing, had introduced himself. Wilbur didn’t like that he was here, but Dad gave him tasks to do for him. 

He knows he is staying, and Wilbur doesn’t like it. 

Doesn’t like any of this. 

\---

Wilbur helps Dad lift his brother, helps Dad carry him. Mind on autopilot. Techno’s face is slack, blood painting half of it. Wilbur’s shirt is stained, and he can’t find it within him to be upset. Techno was hurt. Wilbur did nothing to stop it from getting to this point. 

Absolutely nothing. 

Wilbur stood in the corner of the room, staring at his brother lying on the table; no one wanted to move him until he woke up on his own. Tommy curled up in a chair, knees to his chest- and wouldn’t even talk to Tubbo. 

Sliding off his trench coat before softly draping it over his shoulders. 

Placing his hand on Tommy's head. Blue eyes peered up at him while he retreated to his corner. Feeling numb. 

\---

Wilbur shouted in Victory, collapsing against Tommy’s smaller frame. Laughing loudly- Techno already laying on the group. “I win!” 

A light, airy giggle of his pink-haired brother, made his lips pull into a huge smile. 

\---

The squeal that cuts through the air makes Wilbur jump out of his skin- panicked blue eyes. And Dad’s cooing softly, rumbling deep in his chest. The tightness in his chest fades, blinking tears out of his eyes. 

Techno mimics the noise, and Wilbur watches Tommy all but melt. Wilbur isn’t faring much better himself. Starting towards the table, picking up his brother's crown from where Tommy had placed it in his bag. 

Carefully laying it in his limp hand, and the blue eyes that flicker over to him. Tommy climbing up on the table. Curling against their brother's side. 

Wilbur sits on the edge of the table, watching Dad brush curls out of his brother's Face, Watching Tommy curl against Techno's arm, and realizes he isn’t angry anymore. He is tired and aches. 

But he isn’t angry. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> While the first thing I wrote had very much a strong Tommy piece there wasn't much Wilbur and his relationship with his little brothers before his Fall. 
> 
> I also Am not a huge fan of this one- but I'm rather proud of my 2-day time span for this one. I'm getting better at getting these out though I fear the quality has dropped.   
> Feedback is welcome, please let me know if these are just becoming shit, as I attempt to satisfy my self with Technoblade angst.


End file.
